Halloween
by punkrogue
Summary: Halloween is comming up and Risty & Rogue have some cool costume ideas. A new club in town is hosting a costume contest. After Rogue meets the club's owner & hired hit man for the Acolytes will there be sparks of love or is it just them fighting?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the X-Men characters, the songs that I'll quote, or the movies that I will mention, if I did I would be filthy rich.-

**Authors Note**: This is my first fanfic, I hope it goes well. I suck at French so bear with me. I've given my own little twist to some things here and there. For example, the uniforms, civilian clothes, etc. The italic words represent either the character's thoughts or memories. Please be nice when you review!

**The Setting**: it's around the middle of October, Rogue & Risty are best friends, Rogue does not know that Risty is Mystique (yet), and the X-Men have not met the Acolytes (yet). So enjoy! -

Chapter 1: _Not a normal day_

As always Rogue hated being woken up, especially by Kitty who was now pulling the sheets off of her. "Like Rogue come on and wake up. It's like 6:00am you're going to be late for Danger Room session." "Ah get ya Kitty, I'm coming" Rogue groaned while getting out of bed. Kitty bounced out of their room already dressed in her purple training suit, "how does she have that much energy this early in the morning?" Rogue asked herself. She slipped on her black training suit and put on her black working gloves. Looking in her mirror, she slicked back her hair and put it up with a rubber band, she smiled. Kitty hated it when she used a rubber band for her hair, _"Like, Rogue that is so bad for your hair!" _Kitty always said.

After the early morning DR session, Rogue was drenched in sweat, the obvious work of Logan and his insane training. She jumped in the shower before Kitty got into their room. After her shower Rogue got dressed for school. "Geese Rogue, how much hot water did you use? It's like a sauna in here!" Kitty complained while walking into the bathroom. "It's only a good shower if the water makes my skin red!" Rogue yelled at Kitty. After finishing applying her make-up Rogue stepped back from the mirror and looked at herself. She smiled, she was wearing a green tank-top with a black fishnet long sleeved shirt underneath, (boy style) camouflage shorts that stopped at her knees, black leggings, her favorite black combat boots, and black leather gloves. She had her hair pulled back in a pony-tail, but kept her white bangs down, framing her face. She had on heavy black eye liner, dark green eye shadow, and black lipstick. There was no need for her white powder make-up, she was pale enough with out it. She frowned, _naw I don't like the lip-stick_. She took a tissue and wiped off the lip-stick. "Much better" she said out loud. She loved her punk/Goth look. Kitty was still in the shower and it was hitting 7:30 am. School started at 8:30 am and Rogue wanted to walk to school, "Oh well, I'll just see her at school". Grabbing her back pack, she trudged out of her room, "another boring day at Bayville" she sighed.

Trudging down the stairs she saw Jean and Scott flirting as usual. Rogue just sighed and looked down at the floor, _why can't they just get it over with and go out…ah can't believe that ah actually liked him_, she thought bitterly. "Where ya going stripes?", she looked up to see Logan standing at the end of the stairs. She hated being called stripes, she wished that Logan would either call her "Rogue" or come up with a better nickname, _but with his intellectual capability it might be impossible_ she thought while chuckling to herself. "Where else would ah be going Logan?" she asked sarcastically. "You're just leaving earlier than usual, just checking stripes" he gruffly said. "Well mommy dearest, ah'd love to stay and chat but ah'm off ta school." she said while walking out the door. Risty wanted to talk to her before school started, it sounded kind-of important on the phone last night.

Rogue saw Risty leaning up against a tree in the schools front lawn. She smiled, it only took her 20 minutes to reach the school (which was a good distance away from the X Mansion), probably because she power-walked/ran, but either way she was going to be able to talk to Risty before school started. Rogue walked up to Risty who had her eyes closed and her earphones blasting with some metal music. Rogue reached over and pulled the head phones off of Risty's head. "Good morning sugah" she said sweetly. Risty smiled, "Hey girl, glad you were early" she said. Risty's hair is black with thick dark purple streaks; it was recently cut very short. Today she had her hair styled like a pixie. Risty wore a dark purple T-shirt, baggy black jeans, and some black Birkenstock sandals. Rogue loved Risty's thick English accent, actually Rogue loved any type of accent because it made a person different from every one else. "I wanted to talk to you about Halloween. What are your plans?" Risty asked. "Ah don't know, what do ya want to do?", "Well there's suppose to be this awesome costume contest at the "Devil's Lair", you know, that new club downtown. I was thinking that you and me can dress up in some morbidly awesome costumes and win the contest!" Risty said excitedly. "Ah don't know, ah'd have to ask the Professor." "Well, you have about a week and a half to get permission and get a costume. What are you going to be? I was thinking about being either a vampire or a dark fairy" Risty said excitedly (she was really into this idea). "Ah don't know what ah want to be, but you should defiantly be a vampire. Ah saw this wicked vampire costume on Hot Topic's website last night and it would be perfect for ya" Rogue said. "Alright, I'll be a vampire and I'll check out that costume you were talking about. Hmm...but what about you? How about you come up with a list of costume ideas and I'll do the same. At lunch we'll compare our ideas and maybe decide on a costume." "Yeah that sounds like a plan, ah'll talk with the prof. about the whole club thing. Ah'm 80 sure that he'll let me go with ya." Rogue said. The school bell rang, time to go to class, "Ah'll se ya at lunch!" "Ok, see you later."

It was lunch time and Rogue had a decently large list of ideas. Her English & Math classes were slow today, so it gave her a chance to jot down all of her costume ideas. Walking into the lunch room she could see Risty sitting at the table in the far corner of the lunch room. As she weaved her way through the seats and tables towards Risty she could feel people staring at her. She didn't care what they thought about her, she found most of the Bayville High School students to be closed-minded idiots and she lost interest in the student body months ago.

"Hey" she said while plopping down besides Risty. Rogue didn't have a lunch and her stomach was growling loudly. So she just started eating bits of Risty's French fries, _school lunch should be used as a deadly weapon for a chemical warfare war…it would kill any one if ya ate too much of it_ she thought while frowning at the lingering French fry taste in her mouth. She was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat the schools food. "So what ideas did you come up with?" Risty asked. "You are way too excited about this ya know?" Rogue said sarcastically. "Its fun, it kind-of makes me feel like a kid again. So show me your list." Risty demanded. Rogue handed over the list, the costumes ranged from a Zombie to a "Cat Woman" like costume. Risty frowned, "I thought that you would have been a little more creative Rogue, but I do like the "Cat Woman" costume idea. Would you be willing to wear a black spandex body suit though?" Risty asked. _If ya only knew what stupid body suits ah have to wear_ Rogue thought. "Let me see ya list then" Rogue ordered. "Well here, I personally like the # 35 costume idea. I think it suits you." Risty said through a mouthful of French fries. "You have 100 costume ideas! You must have had NOTHING to do in ya classes!" Rogue exclaimed. "In my first class I am a teacher assistant, so of course I had nothing to do. And my second class was Drama and I'm the costume creator. Duh Rogue." Risty said through another mouthful of food. _Eww I can see her chewed up food_ Rogue thought while looking away from Risty.

"What's # 35?" Rogue asked. "It's a dead Juliet costume idea. I could do your make-up so that you looked dead, we could get a fake dagger and either make it look like you have been stabbed or you could just carry it around…oh yeah, we would have to find you the perfect Victorian dress!" Risty exclaimed. "Ya getting a little too carried away with this Risty. It sounds cool, but ah don't know about being Juliet." Rogue explained. "A dead Juliet" Risty corrected. "Whatever. It's just that I don't want to be stuck in a situation with some pervert that's dressed up as a dead Romeo or a live one. Ya know that would totally suck!" "Believe me Rogue; NO ONE will ever think about being a dead Romeo or being an ALIVE Romeo…at least by himself. Guys will only dress up as Romeo if they are with their girlfriend. And it's totally MY idea with the whole dead Romeo costume." Risty tried to reason with Rogue. "Well…ah'll think about it. But ah'm not even certain that ah can go with ya. Have to see what the prof. says."

Lunch was about to end, so Rogue and Risty decided to walk each other to their next class. Rogue had Chemistry and Risty had Physics, the classes were next door to each other. As Rogue and Risty were walking towards the lunchroom's entrance/exit door, Rogue noticed Duncan and his goon squad. After Jean dumped him, Duncan has had a constant flow of girls throwing themselves at him. Today he had some dumb blonde arm-candy hanging all over him. She was smacking on her gum and gossiping about God knows what. As Rogue and Risty passed Duncan's table, Rogue heard something about lesbians. She turned around and looked over at Duncan and his goons. They were looking straight at Risty and her; obviously talking about them. Rogue decided to freak them out by having a little fun. She winked and blew a kiss at Duncan's arm-candy, making the girl gasp in shock. Rogue then flicked Duncan off as Risty and she walked out the door. He looked so pissed.

Walking down the hall, Rogue started to laugh uncontrollably. She loved to freak people out, especially Duncan and his little goon-squad. "What's so funny? Did you put something on my back?" Risty asked while checking the back of her shirt. "Naw, it's just that ah love to freak people out!" Rogue said through bursts of giggles. As they were reaching their classes Rogue quickly explained what she had heard and then what she did to Duncan, his friends, and his new arm-candy. "You are such a freak on so many levels, you know?" Risty yelled while walking into her class. Rogue regained her "ice-queen" composure by controlling her laughter and wiping the smile off her face, and then trudged into her chemistry class.

School was now over, Rogue and Risty met again at the same tree in the front of the school. "Want to go and check out the new club? Oh we could totally check out that awesome costume shop too!" Risty said excitedly. "Yeah sure ah'm just dying to see this new place." Rogue said sarcastically. They started walking towards the downtown area. "You're so annoying you know that? Now I know that you ARE interested in this costume thing so show a little enthusiasm." Risty teased. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Risty dragged Rogue up to this weird Moulin-Rouge looking place, with a large neon-light sign saying "The Devil's Lair". It had a large orange "closed" sign lit in the window. "Risty it's not open, lets go." Rogue pleaded. "I want to check out what's inside." Risty complained while straining to see through the large tented windows. Rogue sighed; her friend can be so annoying at times. Rogue was about to sit down on the sidewalk but something much more interesting than the new club caught her eye. She walked over to the side of the building, and parked in the alley was a beautiful black with green and yellow flames, custom made, 1999 FXR3 Harley Davidson motorcycle. Rogue gasped with awe, she loved motorcycles especially custom made ones. She was squatting next to it, admiring the engine and all of the custom additions and did not notice someone approach her from behind.

"Ya like her?" a man said behind her, he had a very thick Cajun accent. Rogue jumped up and spun around. The guy was tall, really tan, and was way too close to Rogue for comfort. She stepped away from the guy, her checks where burning red from embarrassment, "uh yeah, nice ride" Rogue stammered while trying to walk away from him. He step forward towards her. He was wearing stylish but very dark sunglasses, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black chucks (Converse), and a heavy black trench coat. Besides the shoes he looked like a character from the Matrix. "You want Remy to give you a ride chere?" he asked. "Sorry ah don't know a Remy and ah don't need a ride", she said while quickly walking out of the alley, trying not to make eye contact with him. _Who's Remy?_ she thought. She looked up at him just before she turned the corner. He was just standing there, leaning against the bike, and smiling at her. _Ah love to make the teenage femmes blush, this one liked my bike, nice taste chere_, he thought. He peeked around the corner and saw the same girl with her friend. The girl with the white streaks was now sitting on the sidewalk curb and her friend with black/purple hair was desperately trying to sneak a peek in the new club's windows. He smiled; he always found these outcast types of girls more interesting than others, they always thought that they were untouchable.

He was tempted to go over and talk with them, but he resisted and just got on his bike. He revved up the engine and drove out of the alley but stopped by the sidewalk in front of the girl with the white streaks. He wanted to make her blush one more time before he left. She jumped up and blushed again, he though that she was cute when she was embarrassed, even if she tried to give that whole punk/Goth persona. "Ya sure about not needing a ride chere? Remy would be happy to give ya a lift." He said with a smirk. "Sorry, ah don't know a Remy, and no thanks." She said while stepping away from him towards her friend. "Fine" he said while driving off. Rogue smacked herself on her forehead, _my god ah'm dumb! His name is Remy; he must think that ah'm an idiot!_ She thought.

"Who was that?" Risty squealed. "Ah don't know, but he was weird" Rogue answered. _He was definitely hot, and had a very sexy accent. But he was too weird and a little pushy…plus he made me blush…ah never blush!_ Rogue thought. "I think he's sexy" Risty exclaimed. "Well then the next time we meet him, ya can have him." Rogue said gruffly. "Well someone's a little pissy! What's up with…?" "Come on, ah want to go home" Rogue interrupted Risty. "But don't you want to see what kind of costumes the shop has?" Risty asked quietly. "Yeah… but ah still don't know if ah can go do this whole Halloween thing Risty. Let's go anyway…sorry about snapping. That guy kind of creeped me out." Rogue said while walking towards the costume shop with Risty following behind. _Actually he didn't creep me out; he just startled me and made me blush. Ah hate to blush! _Rogue thought.

Rogue knocked on Professor Xavier's office door. "Come in Rogue" he answered. Rogue politely entered his office and closed the door behind her. "You may sit down Rogue" he said while motioning to a seat in front of his desk. "Thank ya Professor" she answered politely. She sat down, "What is it that you need Rogue?" he asked. "Ah was wondering, would it be alright if ah can go with Risty, my friend from school, to a costume party downtown on Halloween?" she asked. He chuckled, "It seems like everyone has plans for Halloween. What time do you think that this party will be over with?" he asked. "Ah don't know exactly" "Well how about this…you can go as long as you stay extra careful and take precautions with your power& be inside the mansion and in your room by 1:00 am. Does that sound fair?" he asked. "Oh thank ya Professor! Ah promise to be extra careful and in the mansion by 1:00 am. Thank ya so much!" Rogue exclaimed. The professor smiled at Rogue's sudden happiness. It was rare to see her so excited about something. "Who is this Risty?" the Professor asked. "Oh she's my friend from school. She's not a mutant or at least that ah know about. She's a very cool person professor, her and ah have lots in common" Rogue explained. "Well as long as you are careful with what information you give to her about yourself and your teammates, I am glad that you made a friend in school" The Professor said kindly. "Ok Professor and thank ya so much!" she said while stepping out of his office. _I wonder what she'll dress up as_, he thought. She ran to her room, and plopped herself down on her bed. "Wow, today was NOT a normal day" She sighed. _First that guy made me blush and now the prof. is actually letting me do something that late at night!_

Well what do you think? Should I continue? I already have plans for the next chapter so please read & review. Give me some ideas for the next chapter.


End file.
